


Organic-free battles in Jurassic monster world/Full metal monsters

by MintTheGammaGleamSkilava



Category: Full metal monsters, Jurassic monster world
Genre: Battle, Dinosaurs, Full metal monsters - Freeform, Funny sometimes, Gen, Jurrasic monster world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintTheGammaGleamSkilava/pseuds/MintTheGammaGleamSkilava
Summary: Battling in ranked battles with only augmented dinosaurs, mechanical dinosaurs, and symbiote dinosaurs! No organic dinosaurs allowed in these ranked battles!
Kudos: 1





	1. Characters

**Author's Note:**

> These names are made up by me, please do not take them seriously

2 letters (uppercase), 2 digit number, bracket, 3 digit number: Mechanical

Random made up word (all uppercase), 1 digit number, bracket, 2 digit number: Augmented

One word: Symbiote

Team 1: 

AU45-183 (archelon)

GD17-453 (stegosaurus)

Toxiner (coloborhynchus)

Stampeder (pentaceratops)

AIREL5-68 (arambourgania)

Lasher (sarcosuchus)

AR25-687 (diplodocus)

FAIDEL6-24 (allosaurus)

CHARUS4-87 (triceratops)

AKEL9-41 (ornithocheirus)

TL67-342 (utahraptor)

Team 2:

AC96-376 (tyrannosaurus)

Infector (allosaurus)

Blocker (ankylosaurus)

TN60-217 (basilosaurus)

NY72-917 (ankylosaurus)

FR19-498 (carnotaurus)

TAISHEL0-12 (pteranodon)

CRAUSHR3-49 (pachycephalosaurus)

AH78-309 (quetzalcoatlus)


	2. In the base 1

*in team 1 base*  
TL67-342: “I can’t understand why I’m the weakest one in the team.”

AU45-183: “Well, it’s because you are. When I’m the strongest one in the team. But what does kfc mean again? Kentucky fried chicken?”

TL67-342: “Well no, and it’s rbfc, it’s not kfc here. And it means ranked battle fried chicken” 

AU45-183: “Uhhh, ok. I never heard of rbfc though.”

*in team 2 base*

AH78-309: “Where’s my rbfc before the battles?”

Infector: *holds onto rbfc* “It’s still being fried.”

TN60-217: *grabs rbfc* “Yeah, it took an hour for my rbfc to be finished frying” 

AH78-309: “Oh ok, I was just wondering since everyone else has their rbfc but I don’t”

*an hour later*

AH78-309: “Finally! I got my rbfc before the ranked battles start!”

Infector: “It took a lot of courage to fry, so hopefully you like it!”

*in team 1 base*

AU45-183: “This rbfc is sure yummy before the battles!”   
Everyone else in team 1: “Same! It’s too yummy!”

Toxiner: “Yeah! The rbfc must have a yummy touch to it!”

Lasher: “And the battles are starting in an hour!”

Stampeder: “Hopefully everyone is prepared!”   
Everyone else: “Yep!”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if team 1 has more dinos than team 2


End file.
